


We're Married After All

by ni21



Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Honeymoon, Insecurity, Maybe OOC we don't know, Pre-Canon, Smut, Wedding Night, maybe he was nice once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Judge is nervous before and during his first time with his fia- with his wife.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Judge/Vinsmoke Sora
Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	We're Married After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlostheD11x32 on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DarlostheD11x32+on+Twitter), [Darlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlos/gifts).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> This was created for the Christmas event with Shin on Twitter
> 
> @DarlostheD11x32 Asked for "Judge x Sora Bathtub Sex" Further prompts were "First time" and the Dialogue "This place is wonderful to spend our honeymoon" and "Don't worry, after all we are married"
> 
> Hope I could kinda deliver ^^' this was hard, I don't know them at all

Their wedding had been a blur. He’d wanted it, sure, looked forward to it even, but he’d barely gotten a minute with his fiance- his wife. It was still surreal to think about. Sora was his.

Finally.

That little girl his parents had wanted him to wed and bed six years ago. It was inhuman if one asked him. He still felt guilty about their age gap. 16 years. So many experiences she couldn’t have, so many things she’d only ever learn with him. He liked that part actually. He had not cared a lot about women in the past but when he’d seen her all innocent and unwilling to even be at the dinner table he’d known there was no other option for him. If she was promised to him from such a young age, the least he could do was to stay chaste and inexperienced himself.

She had grown up beautifully in the six years they hadn’t seen or contacted each other. His father had laughed at him, this chivalry. Had mocked him that if he was so kind to leave her her innocence until she came of age she’d surely just grow to use his kindness against him. Even the softest woman needed a hard hand. What an idiot.

Sora deserved all the kindness the world could offer. He had been worried, what she’d think about him, meeting again after such a long time. He’d been sure she would have completely forgotten him. But she hadn’t. Two weeks ago she had greeted him over dinner with a smile, and had expressed her gratitude for his patience. None of her petulant defiance from six years ago and his heart had soared the moment he’d seen that smile. This woman she had become. Without a doubt, it had been the right decision to wait, like this their marriage could be carried by trust and respect. Had he succumbed to his father’s wishes he would have regretted it for the rest of his life. Sora would have hated him and she would have had every right to do so.

However, there was a problem. He lowered himself into the hot water of the tub, not caring about the foamy water splashing to the tiled floor, and with a sigh he let his mane fall around, safe from the water. He had no time to wash that. His fia- his wife was waiting.

A wonderful place to spend the honeymoon, Sora had called it. The castle. And in a way, it was truly adorable how innocent she was. How naive. A wonderful place to spend the rest of our lives, he hoped.

Innocent and naive… She was more than that, she was tiny and fragile. No wonder his father had tried to break the engagement off when they had met again. This woman was not suitable to bear strong heirs. Bullshit, this woman was absolutely perfect. But. But he could break her so easily. It almost made him wish he hadn’t stayed chaste. Had he experimented with his father’s whores or any girl he’d sent his way so he wouldn’t lose face on his wedding night…

Maybe he should have. Maybe then he wouldn’t have his heart beating in his throat just thinking about it. He couldn’t defile her like that. Couldn’t hurt her… He would hurt her, wouldn’t he? Of course he would, he may have never actually done it but he wasn’t a kid; was a grown man, had been a grown man for quite a while. He could have experienced so much and he chose not to.

Sora didn’t have that luxury. Sora never had a choice, chastity had seemed like the least he could do but now maybe the least he could have done would have been practicing to make it as enjoyable for her as possible.

If it even was possible. She was just so tiny!

“You don’t seem happy,” he heard her from the door to the bathroom and the worry made his heart drop. They needed to have children at some point but maybe they could wait a little? Maybe he could make her fall in love with him properly, maybe-

She was there. At the door. A towel held close above her breasts with a trembling fist. A rosey blush on her cheeks. And she stood there with her beautiful smile and he couldn’t possibly destroy such innocence. He should just tell her he ate too much and postpone their wedding night.

“It’s alright to be nervous,” she said, and he knew deep down he did not deserve her kindness but the towel fell and he could not turn enough fast enough; he had seen _everything_. So fragile, so perfect.

The metallic taste of blood in the back of his mouth, and he was grateful for the bubbles in the tub hiding the other way his body reacted. She laughed. That angelic laugh she had but it did little to quench his panic when he heard her bare feet splash closer on the wet floor.

One dainty hand on his shoulder, she felt so good when she touched him!

“Don’t worry, we’re married after all,” she said brushing his hair aside to massage his tense shoulders, “If it’s alright, I can just wash your back for now, would that be alright, Judge?”

Did she even know what she was doing? He would hurt her tonight and she was so kind to him? But he still moved away from the tub’s edge, made still room for her tiny body because no matter what he was still greedy and selfish Germa and losing her gentle touch was entirely too much to bear right now. They could just wash each other in the soapy water there was no reason to escalate things. Nobody would have to know, right?

She moved the sponge over his corded muscle with more strength than he would have given her credit for. It felt good, being washed by his wife instead of some terrified servant. Relaxing. So relaxing he didn't even flinch when the sponge traveled over his shoulder that wasn't obstructed by his hair. When her beautiful breasts pressed against his back, her face right next to his.

He swallowed and turned around to look at her. It felt important to do so.

Her smile was gentle as it always was. "Would you wash mine," she asked and there was something in her eyes he couldn't quite place but her cheeks were red and even in her wedding gown she hadn't been more beautiful.

He took the sponge from her hand and with a nod began to move around, entirely too caught up in his worries to keep his strength in check because he didn't want to break her back, to notice that she did not turn.

She was bare before him, those perfect breasts only partially hidden behind her arms in an oddly flattering onslaught of sudden shyness. It was the proximity, had to be. She hadn't been this shy at the door but still, he was thankful for the bubbles concealing both their lower parts.

"You didn't turn," he noted surprised by how tight his voice was.

"I did not," she agreed and maybe it was fear in her throat. Or anxiety at least. He couldn't fault her in that. Felt the same.

"You're beautiful," he said because she was. She was the pure white innocence to everything he was. Everything he had been and was destined to be.

She smiled a sad smile. "I'm sure you had better, and I am sorry you're stuck with averageness."

How could she think so? Telling her that he had no one before her would be a mistake right? As much as it worried him he really shouldn't concern her like that.

"You're perfect," he assured because to him she was everything he needed in a wife; she would be his other half.

She looked up at him, slowly moved her arms from her breasts and he could feel the blood tickle down his nose but he didn't even care. She should see what she did to him. Kind smile on her lips she reached one dainty hand towards him, finger wiping the blood and one slow drag of her eyes down his torso. She laughed her crystalline laugh to hold her own nose with her other hand.

As different as they were a lot alike it seemed. He was glad. Knowing that she liked what she saw, that his mere height didn't terrify her. Her hand dropped from his lips, stroked down his chest, marvelous how determined she was. Her other hand dropped to his knee and she moved in, his heart beating in his throat he could barely keep himself from crushing her to him.

He could see the curve of her butt as she lifted out of the water only had to lower his gaze to see the swell of her perfect breasts. The heat in his body had nothing to do with the soapy water. Her lips on his tasted like iron and copper and for just a moment he felt bad for all the potential children they could have. He had inherited those nosebleeds from his father alone, their children could be twice as bad. But it didn't matter because any children of theirs would be perfect in every other way, he wouldn't mind this tiny handicap.

With her hand over his heart, she giggled and heat rose to his cheeks at how rapidly his heart was beating. She smiled all gentle again, tiny fingers wrapped around his wrist, barely encircling half of it and she lifted his hand to her chest.

"Don't worry, Judge, I'm nervous too," she tried to calm him down but what looked like a generous amount of flesh on her all but vanished under his paw and it didn't calm him at all.

Of course, she was nervous. One wrong move and he could crush her. But then he felt her hand around him and for just a moment his mind went blank. It had never felt like that! Not with his own hands that made it feel so tiny. Felt huge in hers and he had practiced for this but if her hand alone felt so good how would the rest of her feel?

She guided his hand down her body, let him feel the smooth skin and wet coarse hair, lower, and lower she did not allow his hesitation. Quenched it with gentle pressure against his hand and an encouraging smile on her lips while he carefully explored what nobody before him had.

It was weird, soft, and meaty, of course, he knew it wasn't like himself, knew the basic anatomy but it was still marvelous how different it was, how nature constantly improved until it reached the most effective state.

When he pushed inside she winced but didn't lose her smile, still, he knew he should have prepared her better, his fingers were big but his fascination had gotten the better of him.

"I'm sorry, Sora," he sighed and couldn't quite keep the tremor from his voice while her tiny hand pumped over him. The way her palm rounded his head he could barely believe she was as inexperienced as he was even though he knew it for a fact.

Her body was hot and wet inside. Not wet like water but as he knew would feel incredible on him.

"Sora."

Her hand left him, let him explore on his own, and settled on his shoulder to steady her as she climbed on his lap, the other hand not missing a beat around his cock.

A heavenly sigh when he pressed against that spot on the outside that he'd been told was important and then she was already hot on his tip. Hot, wet, and absolutely divine. Her eyes big and watery as she inched lower and so tight!

Nothing could have prepared him for that but he was Judge Vinsmoke, he wasn't some boy that would leave his woman unsatisfied. He would not. But she lifted from him and heat spread through his body, tension rose when she lowered again and he had to grip the sides of the tub because if he actually touched her now he might just break her.

How could such a tiny woman have such power over him?

He'd like to say it came out of nowhere. He'd like to think it wasn't his fault. He'd like to think it was the way this was supposed to go. But when his muscles relaxed and his vision cleared he could see the disappointment in her eyes. All over her angelic face.

"You felt so good," he mumbled. This really wasn't worthy of the Vinsmoke perfection. He was a failure. Failed his name. His family.

Soft hand on his cheek. That kind smile again. "You can kiss me down there, Love."

He didn't deserve her. That saint of a woman. After such unforgivable mistake she still…

She yelped when he lifted her up. Her hips vanishing in his hands but she didn't even hesitate to lean back and hold herself up over the tub. She still trusted him like that?

It looked weird. And soapy, balancing her on one hand he washed off the soap buds, yellow hair hiding what he'd already explored.

He kissed her there. Sucked when she told him, because Vinsmoke or not he did not mind following her orders. Not when she was moving in his hands like she did, not when it made her moan like that. She tasted sweet and bitter and it stuck to his gums but she sighed and pressed up against him and then her thighs pressed close around his head and pride filled his chest that he'd made her come undone like that. Pushed his earlier failure away.

He lowered her back into the soapy water, back on the limpness in his lap.

She laughed, crossing her hands behind his neck. "Thank you, see, it wasn't that bad."

"I'm still sorry."

She laughed again. Touching her nose against his. "Don't worry, Love, you will have plenty of opportunities to improve. We're married, after all."

[ ](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin/status/1342560747885228033?s=19)

  
  



End file.
